Unstoppable
by VainMagic
Summary: The two sadistic sisters of the Volturi fear nobody. Together, they are unstoppable. But a mission to Washington could change everything. Alec/Bella, Jane/Emmett, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, it's Vaneskera. Thanks for reading Unstoppable! Ellie will write the next chapter, she's doing Bella's POV, I'm doing Jane's.**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own the Twilight Saga. It is the property of Stephenie Meyer.  
**

Chapter One

Aro's fingers clicked against the throne as he listened to the vampire plead. He was begging for his life.

"Ronald, you are nothing to the Volturi but a menace now." Caius's dreary voice rang out, flattening Ronald the menaces words. "You, and your mate Elizabeth's feeding habits will expose us."

I turned my pleading eyes too my master's. Aro gave a small nod. "Jane, do as you like."

I looked at the raven haired female, smiled slightly, and her gasps of pain echoed in the chamber, as she watched her mate be destroyed.

Bella's hand held mine as we walked down the corridor toward our rooms. Elizabeth's and Ronald's death, any death, had a strange effect on her. She didn't like seeing vampires die, or smelling the horrible putrid, purple smoke and lingering shrieks as they burned. It was part of life. It was part of being Volturi.

I squeezed her hand. Bella smiled.

We went into our chambers.

Aro always gave us what we wanted. He almost lost us once, and he was determined to make sure we were never let loose on the world, were we could be corrupted against the Volturi. Our room was lavishing, to say the least. Aro repaid us well for our dirty deeds.

I sat next to Bella on the couch, as she read a book from one of her shelves. I read over her shoulder.

"Jane, stop breathing down my neck. It's annoying."

"I like your book."

"I have another copy. Go get it."

"I like this copy." I said.

Bella sighed. She handed me the book, and went over to kneel by the bookshelf and find the other copy.

She gave a sharp intake of breath as the book hit the back of her head and I laughed.

"Jerk." She muttered, looking at the thoroughly bashed book.

I sent my power at her, forgetting it was useless. Bella stuck her tongue at me. I was startled and my concentration broke as the door opened.

If that happened, things got a little gnarly. Demetri screamed, clutching his forehead. I shook my head and grimaced, and Demetri shakily stood up, holding onto an end table for support.

"Sorry Demetri." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"God, Jane." He said, huffing. "Aro wants you two." He said, glancing at Bella, who was holding the book, picking up the pages on the floor.

Bella and I kneeled submissively in front of Aro, wandering what we had to do now. The vampire world didn't seem to be having problems, now that Ronald and Elizabeth were taken care of.

But when I looked into his eyes, I knew it had something to do with his former friend, Carlisle Cullen.

Nothing else could ignite those same sparks of rage that took him over. "Demetri tells me you've been fighting." He said quietly. I offered my hand and he smiled.

"Ah, I understand." He said, letting go.

"What is it, master?" Bella said in her timid manner.

"I have a short mission for you, that should working, seeing as the Cullen's have never met you."

He looked around the room. "Anybody outside of this room who has met you is dead. The world does not know of you. One of you is too infiltrate the Cullens, and the other, is to provoke some sort of attack that shall destroy them." He said cheerily, as Bella and I looked at each other.

"How are we going to do this?" Bella muttered over and over again as we packed.

"You are going to go to their door step and worm your way into their affections, and I will provoke a fight. Easy." I said. "I am excellent at provoking fights."

"I am not good with affections." Bella said. "I have no people skills."

"You have all the Volturi wrapped around your fingers."

"Please! So do you."

"They fear me. They like you."

We ran to Washington in a couple days. We parted ways at the border, and I promised Bella I would return in secret. I made my way through the forests of Washington, and my nose caught the scent of other vampires.

I slip off the Volturi cloak and burrow it in a tree. Silently, I pad towards the scent, nose practically in the air.

The vampires haven't heard me. They're moving a lot more noisily than me, snapping branches, not caring that they are scaring wildlife..

It's three of them. A skinny but tall red headed woman, and blonde man, and one with darker, grayish skin with dread locked hair.

The female suddenly whirls around to look at me.

"Reveal yourself!" She says in a strong voice, as the two vampire men turn around to look. Hands in the air, I stride confidently from the bushes.

"Hello. Who are you?" I ask calmly.

"Who are _you?_" Talk about paranoid.

"My name is Jane." I said, smiling.

"My name is Victoria. This is my mate James," she gestured to the blonde, "and companion Laurent."

"Good to meet you." I said sweetly. "May I travel with you for awhile? Travelling alone can be quite lonesome."

"I guess so. We were just about to go hunting." Victoria said.

The moment she turned her back, I inflicted my power.

"Why… you… little…" She screeched, falling to the ground, her back arching in pain. "What… have… you… done… to… me!"

I cocked my head to the side innocently. When Victoria's companions realized what I was doing, they fled, leaving Victoria burning in agony, in the pain some spoke rivaled to the pain of changing.

I laughed.

"Your companions are gone." I told her sweetly. Victoria struggled to growl through the pain, but it came out as a whistle through her teeth. I just smiled.

I took away the pain. Victoria jumped up, instead of being beaten and unable to move for a moment. I admired her stealth, but was a bit busy being concerned about her attacking, or her companions returning.

"Who. Are. You." She said angrily, shaking my shoulders.

"Wow, you don't have to be a bitch." I quipped, cocking my head. "Fine. My name is Jane. I'm one of the Cullen's. I live in Forks." After the huge lie, I disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Ellie here. ****PLEASE DON'T HURT ME.**

**I changed some of the characters. :3 ****I mean, their main characteristics are still there... Haha...but um, yeah. **

**Just so you all don't spam up our inbox, THIS IS AN AU FIC. EH-YU. AU.**

***cowers in corner***

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

We left each other on the border of Washington with a hug and a simple "good luck". I would be going off to live with the Cullen brats, all of them. I was dreading it already.

Aro had warned me that Carlisle had turned "odd" since the turn of the century, and would often sit in front of an electric fan, mumbling. I was anticipating the chance to mock him.

I pulled off my deep grey cloak and dropped it into the mud as I ran to Forks. Losing my scent now would be the best: all of the Cullen's had been told that I was merely a footsoldier, someone to watch how they lived to see if we should turn 'vegetarian'. How wrong they were.

By the time I arrived at the Cullen house, the sun was just rising. Hopefully all the crappy kissing and sex would be over with by now and I would get to evaluate all of their personalities.

I knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer it, already missing my twin, Jane. We were like utter opposites, but adoration could do that to you. I rubbed the back of my head absent-mindedly, wondering how that poor, poor book was doing. It was probably being stuck in an Italian garbage truck and on the way to the Italian dump.

Suddenly, the door opened and a man's face was in my own. He was tall and burly with a mop of brown curls on his head. His face was twisted into the stupidest expression I've ever seen – a mixture between immense pain and immense thoughts._ The thoughts are probably giving him pain, _I thought before realising that there was a mind reader in the house.

"Hello," I said suddenly, sticking my hand out. "I'm Isabella, also known as Bella. I'm from the Volturi?" I said the last sentence slowly as his face morphed into one of understanding.

"Hey Bella," he grinned, ignoring my hand. "I'm Emmett, and this is Rosalie." He thrusted a blonde girl into the doorway and ran off, shouting for Carlisle.

Rosalie sighed and shook her head, making her hair swish around her face. "He will never understand manners, will he?" she watched him until he disappeared out of the long hallway, and then she turned back to me. "I'm Rosalie Hale. He's Emmett Cullen." She smiles again at me.

I pointed at the doorway Emmett had just disappeared through. "Are you two together or something?" I asked.

Rosalie laughed, and it was like the tinkling of freaking bells with a dark undertone to them. "Of course not! He's not interested in me, and not in you, either." Her voice, originally light and airy had now turned evil.

Suddenly, there was a man standing next to Rosalie. "Thank you Rose, I'll deal with this girl," his tone was cold and mean-hearted. Rosalie shook it off like it was nothing and quickly went through the same archway that Emmett had.

"Who are you?" he asked, not looking at me or my face, but the forest behind me.

I smiled. "I'm Bella, from the Volturi."

"I didn't know that you would be here so early..." his British accent had quickly turned from cold to sub-zero.

"Aro sure likes to keep us busy..." I said.

"Why are you here?" jeeze, could this guy's voice get any colder? It had now gone from sub-zero to ice planet.

I coughed, quickly remembering what Aro had told me to say. "Aro wants to see if the Volturi would be better off as vegetarians instead of eating humans."

"Oh!" Carlisle's voice had turned warm again. "Come in, come in."

The first thing that I noticed as I stepped through the door was that the place didn't reek of dust like the castle I usually lived in did.

The place was light and airy and very susceptible for you to become a giant diamond, but it was also modern and smelt of wood and clean air.

It was...nice.

Carlisle told me to take off my shoes, so I took off my boots and left them on a shoe rack near the front door. We walked into the room that Emmett had entered and he introduced me to all of his family.

The room was just as airy, with a giant television set in the middle of the room and sofas circling it.

"This is Bella. She's from the Volturi. Play nice." He walked out of the room.

I sighed, feeling like the awkward new kid at school. "Hey," I said. "I'm Bella, and like he said, I'm from the Volturi to see if being a 'vegetarian'," I air-quoted the word, "would be best."

All of the people in the room turned to inspect me, and I inspected them all back. There were three females in the room and three males.

There was Emmett, and he grinned at me as I looked at him. Rosalie was sat next to him, almost parasitic. I suddenly noticed that Emmett had red eyes: he had either just been turned or was one for eating humans. I hoped it was the latter. Rosalie had golden eyes that were glaring at me.

On the opposite sofas were a girl and a boy, obviously together. The girl was short and had spiky hair and smothered in piercings. The boy next to her had limp blonde hair and curious, golden eyes like his partner. They were both wearing black.

Finally, I came to the last sofa. There was the woman that Aro had told me was Esme. She had long, honey coloured hair and the same coloured eyes, and was apparently meant to be Carlisle's mate but was really his full time carer and sister.

Then, there was the final boy. He had red eyes, like me, and intense eyebrows that were the same shade of brown as his chocolate coloured hair. He looked like the youngest out of all of the Cullen's, and the best looking as well.

I smiled around the room and no-one returned it, so I wandered out to explore the rest of the house, and wonder how Jane was doing.

* * *

**Oh, and thank you for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooo~ I'm back!**

**Ellie here again. Did you miss me? *silence* Obviously not then.**

**Because Laura's being lazy, I've written this chapter. xP I think she's a bit stressed with Italian Ice, to be honest...**

**Anyway, read and review! ;D It gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. **

Chapter 3

I didn't have much time to wonder because the youngest looking of the Cullen's came running out of the room and stood in front of me, blocking my path. "Come with me," he ordered in the same tone that Jane would use to one of the lower Volturi.

"No." I replied.

He sighed. "Bella, please come with me?"

I nodded once and followed after him, not knowing where to go. He graciously swung his arm out towards the stairs and I walked up them, him close behind. He was practically biting my neck he was so close to it.

When I reached the landing, I was opposite a large pane of glass. Outside I could see endless trees and I could easily hear the highway, a few miles away. It was so loud here compared to the underground castle where I usually lived, and it made me uncomfortable.

The boy tapped my shoulder. "This way to your room." I forced myself to stop looking out of the window and to the door he was walking through.

I walked into the room and shut the door carefully. Carlisle's scent was in the room, and my small bag was on the bed, so he had obviously brought it up.

The room was simple in comparison to my library at home. There was a sofa and a bookshelf with books and magazines almost thrown across it. A large painting of a purple forest covered a wall with a small bed below it, whilst the last wall had a small window. I was happy with the room: all the giant windows in the house were making me feel exposed.

The boy sat down on the bed and I sat down next to him, careful not to get too close. He smelt wonderful, a lot better than any other male vampire I had met, and his eyes seemed to be studying me.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously.

"Alec." He barked, then quickly stood up and marched out of the room.

* * *

By the next morning I was feeling peckish. I had been in Carlisle's giant library, reading some of the books in there whilst everyone else either ignored me or ignored me.

I stood up from the loveseat I had been lying on and closed the book, placing it back on the shelf. I hurried downstairs, and then down another flight of stairs and straight into the main room.

Emmett was watching football and screaming at the screen, whilst Rosalie was sat next to him reading a car manual. I could hear Alec and the blonde male discussing something outside, so I decided to join them.

"Hello," I interrupted happily, "I'm a bit hungry. Is ther-" I was cut off by my phone ringing in my pocket. I checked the ID, flipped it open and immediately answered. "Jane?" I was running without even realising it, leaving the boys in the dust.

"Bella?" I could hear her grin, even thought it was a mental one.

"Hi Jane!" I couldn't help but feel happy. The moment I spoke to Jane, everything was alright again. We really were soul sisters.

"Meet me sixteen miles southeast of Forks," she snapped. I shut the phone and slipped it back into my pocket whilst adjusting my route.

I arrived there quickly and hugged my twin. We held each others hands as we spoke to each other, something to try and calm each other, I think.

"I met a bitch called Victoria," Jane spat. "According to Aro she has a vampire in her coven with amazing tracking skills."

"I know," I said, trying to be soothing. At least she couldn't harm me, not that she ever would try. "At least after I've taken the Cullens' back to Volterra you can kill her."

An evil looking smirk quickly spread across her face, and I almost flinched. I knew this look from many encounters: almost too many. This was the: "I'm going to wring someone's neck and I'm going to do it soon, muahahah" look. This usually happened before she killed someone using her power.

"Don't be like that, Jane," I said, trying again to be soothing, but she leapt up into the trees and almost flew away, already in a murderous rage.

Sighing, I ran back to the Cullens, already dreading what I would find.


End file.
